


All The Write Places

by hellpenguin



Category: Anthropomorfic - Fandom
Genre: Anthropomorphism - Freefom, Other, Porn Battle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-02-24
Updated: 2009-02-24
Packaged: 2017-10-08 05:26:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/73158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellpenguin/pseuds/hellpenguin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Pencil met Paper, worlds collided.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All The Write Places

When pencil met paper, worlds collided. Pencil scratched an awkward greeting, graphite catching on the raised irregular surface of Paper, the rough sound clawing at the air. Paper would never admit it to Pencil on this, their first date, but Paper was recycled. She had been in a few rough relationships in the past, gone through a mulching stage, and been transformed into (what she hoped) was a new Paper. A little lumpy in some places, but textured in character.

Pencil didn't mind. He had met a lot of papers in his life, each one boring and blank and smooth, light-weight and bleached (as was the trend). They were all incredibly dissatisfying relationships, in the end. He liked this Paper. She was bohemian, and confident, and...all-natural. So he lightly grazed her surface in hello (he usually waited until the second date to commit to a line, but something about Paper made him bold), and maybe he pressed a little harder than usual at the end, the tip of his lead denting the surface of her.

And Paper...Paper liked it. "Do it again," she whispered with the sound of pages fluttering, "Harder."

And Pencil didn't bother sharpening, just pressed deep grooves into Paper, long flowing dark grey lines that nearly tore holes in her, spontaneous zig-zags that wrinkled her in all the right places. When Paper nearly bent her edges in pleasure, Pencil slowed down, slid sideways, brushed the length of his lead lightly across her bare spots, shaded her until she nearly cried, "Mark me!"

When they finished, they lay down together on the cool desk, Pencil dull and Paper covered with light grey and dark near-black and all shades between.

Pencil felt like he would never be just Pencil again. He would always be Pencil-And-Paper.

Paper didn't bother mentioning she was, after all, two-sided. Next time. She wouldn't want to seem too easy.


End file.
